CFW Magic
CFW Magic, known as Magic The Hard in the Japanese version, is one of the Four Felons and the leader of the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime (ASIC). She personifies a fangirl/fanboy. She serves as a primary antagonist and boss in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Profile Appearance She appears to be indecent and lascivious in appearance. She dons a very revealing attire that exposes most her light lilac skin color. She has yellow eyes, purple makeup, and nails toned to a darker shade of pink, which helps in the contrast of her light skin color. Her hair is a pink-neon color, worn in pigtails with long bangs, that is accompanied with an eye patch underneath them. Magic is seen wearing black armored clothing that resembles a bikini, but with straps attached to the sides. She is seen to be holding a huge scythe in her arms. In her hair she has sharp and pointed pieces on both pigtails, along with a halo-like object, composing of two rings that are melded, above her head. On both arms she has black, glove-like armor that are also finger-less and begins at her elbows. She has armored boots that begin near her knees and are separated from her bikini-like suit. Her wings are designed to be divided spiked blades with a portion of those wings slightly different color schemed. It can be noted that there follows a color pattern starting from her bust where she follows a pink to yellow arrangement, which is then replaced with a yellow to pink color switch on the straps around her waist, and finally returns to her original pattern on her boots. Personality Magic's personification as a fanboy/fangirl and position as the leader of the ASIC makes her the most devout follower of Arfoire. As the leader of the ASIC, her self-confidence doesn't let the Console Patron Units (CPUs) who oppose the ASIC's plans stop her from reviving Arfoire. She is dauntless and remains fearless even when the CPUs try to intimidate her. Even at the face of death, she remains placid and confident that the Deity of Sin will revive and will bring about judgment to Gamindustri. Relationships Main Article: CFW Magic/Relationships Story Games Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 CFW Magic is the first of the Four Felons that makes an appearance in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Three years prior to the game's present, the CPUs were having a battle against her in the Gamindustri Graveyard. Magic proves to be a formidable opponent and stands impervious against her opponents, even countering an incoming attack Neptune's sword with her own hand. Magic single-handedly defeats the CPUs without hesitation, leaving them and Nepgear to be confined in the Gamindustri Graveyard. She is later seen to be advancing the ASIC's plans to reviving Arfoire. A burst of activity attracts Nepgear and her companions' attention back to the Gamindustri Graveyard. Upon arrival, they discover a mutated Pirachu, whom they believe will cause catastrophe in Gamindustri. Before they could put him down, Magic appears to stop them. She explains that Pirachu is possessed by a fragment of Arfoire's power. Nepgear and the party battles Magic, but she proves to be a difficult opponent to defeat. Magic overwhelms her opponents and soon defeats them. Before she could strike them down, the CPUs come to their rescue. Showing her dauntless disposition, Magic retreats. When Nepgear and her companions take Underling's lure in Leanbox, Magic and the ASIC conquers Planeptune. After rescuing Histoire, Nepgear and her companions plan to liberate Planeptune from the ASIC's hands. They were tasked to take down Magic. They find Magic and battle. Magic loses but remains placid over her defeat. On the brink of death, Magic reveals that the Four Felons' deaths acts as a catalyst to Arfoire's revival. After assuring that Arfoire will revive, she finally dies. Along with the other Felons, Magic is resurrected by Arfoire's second revival and retains her same personality. She's inclined that she must fulfill the Deity of Sin's wish for total annihilation, even trying to kill Underling who thinks that her thinking is too extreme. Nepgear and her companions find her, and they dispatch her once and for all. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION Anime & Manga Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin CFW Magic is a recurring villain that is the leader of ASIC. She likely though it is not shown, fought with against the goddesses under Arfoire's leadership. She first appears in Chapter 22, where she and Linda try to shoo the goddesses of a resort they were enjoying. The goddesses refuse to back down and as tensions esclate, the resort owner, Jack begs them to settle this peacefully. The goddesses and ASIC agree to a first to 15 beach volleyball match where the loser leaves and has to wear revealing swimsuit. Despite, Linda's best efforts to cheat, ASIC is taken down. Linda and Magic are forced to wear revealing bikinis and photographers swarm the losers taking pictures of them. It was not a complete loss though as due to Magic's attractive body, she managed to sway quite a few men over to following her over the goddesses. She is later seen in Chapter 25. She recieves the report that Linda and Warechu are beaten by a newly awakened goddess. Since the goddesses are intending to awaken another goddess, Magic orders Linda and Warechu to stop that from happening. Magic leads ASIC in their attempt to take the goddesses' retreat at Dreamcass Island. They see that the CPUs are not at the retreat but Nepgear and Uni are. Magic, Linda and Warechu defeat the candidates and take the retreat captive. They are about to turn the place to a factory that produces R4 chips. However, the CPUs return and declare themselves Aragami. They begin firing shells at Linda and Warechu forcing the two to retreat. Seeing as shells can't hurt them, Magic orders them to charge the CPUs. This causes the two to run into a sea urchin trap. Magic has had enough of the traps and cuts them down. She orders her minions to charge again. The three charge forward and fall in a pit. Neptune tells them to surrender and Magic refuses. Neptune tells Blanc to pour sea cucumbers at them. ASIC has been made wet and sticky and Magic begrudglingly orders a retreat. Later, Magic orders Linda and Warechu to overthrow the CPUs. Linda and Warechu have a plan but ulimately fail. ASIC eventually gets word that Neptune has lost her CPU powers. Magic leads Linda and Warechu for an attack on Planeptune in hopes of toppling their nation. Anonydeath and Abnes ask to join them. The three of them stealthily take out all of Planeptune Basilicom's staff without alerting Nepgear. They manage to capture Nepgear and Neptune finally arrives. Neptune tries to charge in but she is pinned down by Linda. Magic orders Nepgear to surrender Planeptune to her ASIC, if she refuses to comply, she will get a noggie. Nepgear refuses so Magic is ready to give her the biggest noggie. Neptune transforms at the last moment and saves her sister. Magic gets out her scythe and attacks Purple Heart who cuts her scythe in half. Magic sees that Anonydeath and Abnes are retreating. Their attack has failed and Magic tells ASIC to retreat as she retreats as well. Quotes Main Article: CFW Magic/Quotes Trivia *She has the same Japanese and English voice actor as Arfoire. *She is mentioned in episode 4 of Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation. *In a popularity poll, Magic came in 24th place. *Magic is the only CFW who has not got (pallete-swapped) bestiary doppelgängers in the games. *Magic is the only member of the Four Felons not to have the appearance of a robot, but instead she appears human. *She is the only female member of the Four Felons. *In the Japanese audio, her voice is monotone during the Holy Sword Route in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION. This is likely due to the fact that most of mk2's original audio was reused in Re;Birth2, but the Holy Sword Route being an entirely new route, Magic's lines had to be newly recorded for this route. It might be possible that Chiaki Takahashi couldn't remember her previous performance from mk2, which is also evidenced by her different performance as Arfoire in the same route. Navigation Category:CFW Magic Category:NPCs Category:Antagonists Category:ASIC Members Category:Female Characters Category:Criminals of the Free World Category:Characters Category:Gamindustri Graveyard Residents Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:Deceased